A different life
by TheComentator
Summary: Blu is the only survivor of the destruction of his planet where he come from. In his attempt to escape, he arrives to an unknown planet called Earth. He will have to adapt to a new life that await him in Rio. This is my first english story for my own version of Rio.
1. Introduction

**Hello, what's up? xD**

 **This is my first story in English, I re-edit this story to turn the attention to my own version of Rio, also I have already written this story but in Spanish…well I hope you enjoy it**

 **Introduction**

In the confines of the universe, a million miles from the Milky Way, a spiral and nebula galaxy is found, which had different colors combined in a singular dance without end. In this galaxy, it had beautiful and diverse planets in many ways and wonders, surrounded by moons and two bigs suns that join with all the planet in general.

In total, it had sixteen planets of different contrast and without life; nevertheless it was one, the eighth planet that was multicolor and full of life. In this planet named Seyferd, lived differents creatures that had the shape bird. This "birds" were not common; the creatures were like divinities, able to control many elements of their world and some from the universe.

The majority of people were located in the City Devias. This city was the capital of the entire planet, where it found the magnificents buildings of the planet and the greatest riches. Also in this big city was the Royal Fortress, a big golden castle with a lot of floors that came to touch the sky and it was watched over by many royal armed soldiers that were located in differents point of the castle. In this place is where the kings of Devias lived, since here they governed and protected their kingdom of any problem that threatens peace and tranquility of the city.

The Kings of Devias were strong, powerful and almost indestructible divinities, they were able to control the elements of their world. It was the King Altec, whose appearance was like a macaw, his body was deep blue, except in the top of his wings that were red and in his chest had a symbol with the shape of a flame; this flame represented the power that he own and it was the "Titans flame", able to control the element of fire. Next to the King ruled a beautiful queen, that named Skyland, her body presented a light blue color, except in the top of his wings that were yellow and her chest had a symbol too, but with the shape of a start; this start was the "Light of the Paladins", able to control the light and use it like a weapon or healing.

One day, the Kings announced a good new for the entire kingdom, they were expecting a child that would be the future successor of the kings; after of announce the good news, the all kingdom prepared a party for the future arrival of the first child of the queen and the King. The party lasted three days, in which the citizens got fun, ate a lot and spend a good time.

After a while, the day had come for the entire kingdom, the queen had a shiny gold and green egg like the stars of the space. This egg had marks all around but in special, it had a symbol in the center that had the shape of a thunder; in that instant the future parents realized that their child would have the thunder power, they were so happy that drop tears of happiness. However, the happiness of the royal family and the citizens would not last long.

One day, the Devias kingdom dawned dark and shady, like the planet had been swallowed. These facts scare the population and the kings, because it had never been a gloom day in the place of Devias. The kingdom came into a complete chaos, it had fire, plunder, fight, kills; it was like the calm and peace of the city had disappeared. The cause of this horrible fact that it was living in the city, it was that one of the suns of the Galaxy had ended its lifecycle, reducing the sunlight of the second half of the Galaxy.

The entire kingdom starts to sink in its own chaos and then start to attack the King's castle, citizens were trying to destroy the gateway and capture their rulers for do justice, but they could not do it, because the guards had blocked the gateways. The time passed and the people were still trying to destroy the gateway, the doors already were much damaged that in any moment it would fall. So, in the moment which the citizens were going to do the final blow, a white light in the sky illuminate all the kingdom, blinding everyone, after a couple of minutes, the intensity of light started to decrease, which helped the citizens to see better what is happening, however they looked the sky and they founded that the light became to a little white sphere turning the dark sky in a white and shiny sky.

The entire kingdoms gaped with this phenomenon that had spent, for a minute the whole city stayed in complete silence that you can hear the noise of the wind whispering the ears of each bird that increasingly filled of hope and happiness because the darkness had gone. Meanwhile, in the castle, the kings do not think in the same way, because the queen had felt that something wrong and horrible was going to happen anytime and her instincts never failed; instantly she was flying to her husband and telling what happen, so the king without thinking twice, he sent guards to activate the emergency real ship. In that moment, the queen went to bring her egg and carried immediately to the ship and put in it for when they take off.

Instantly when the king were going to leave the planet, the white sphere blowed up, shaking the entire planet for the explosion magnitude, this left the Devias city in darkness again. After of second of the explosion of the sphere, this became in a Black hole that starts to suck out everything, demolished every planet, star and meteor; the Seyfert planet was not the exception, because it was slowly consumed.

The habitants were being slowly sucked by the black hole, some people ran as far as they could, for not to be murdered, before it was too late, the queen activated her strongest power and covered the entire room with a forcefield of light impeding that they were sucked temporarily by the black hole. However, the black hole started to grow up more and forcefield started to break, the queen saw that and she thought that it was going to be their end but not of the descendant; so she shouted the king that he must to escape with their future son, while she stopped the black hole but he denied her intentions because he did not want to separate with her; nevertheless, he did not want that his son died without having seen the life and its beauties, so without thinking twice, he closed the ship and took off aimlessly.

The forcefield of the queen started to disintegrated and just as it was about to break, the king invoke a big wall of fire combining with the light power from his mate, creating a shield of fire and light that prevented to advance the black hole and damage the ship where their son was, who still being in the kill zone. In the moment, when the kings saw the ship far from they were and could not see it, the royal couple started to reduce their shield because they had no strength. Barely the shield disappear, they fell to the ground hugging.

The black hole continued with its destroy process devouring what was missing of the planet, until to arrive with the last kings of Devias, that before they were sucked, they said their last words.

" **Good bye…my son…"**

 **Well this is the end of this chapter, I hope you had enjoyed or even though you had understood hehe xD…if you like it you can leave a review, if you not…you can leave a review too for see what I have to improve, because my English is just intermediate.**

 **So have a good week…**

 **See ya**

 **DBb**


	2. An unexpected miracle

**Qué hay?, what's up?**

 **Here I have brought a new chapter of my fic I know it's not my language but i'm trying and with a help of a good friend, I could translate better the second chapter...enjoy it!...Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

 **An unexpected miracle**

* * *

It slowly dawned in the east of Rio de Janeiro, lighting up the big city and the Ipanema beach. The dark and shady jungle started drift away and filled with color and life. The sun's ray started to illuminate the ground and slowly made its way into the dense jungle. The birds started to leave their nests in search for the first food in the morning, while another birds went out to sing or fly with great freedom in the jungle, without any stress neither responsibilities nor sorrow.

However, not everyone was happy. In a tree, there was a couple of Spix macaw talking sadly on their nest.

"It's already lasted six months and still nothing." —a female macaw said, whose name is Lucía, with tearful eyes.

"Don't be like that, Lucia." —a male macaw said, whose name is Marcos, comforted and hugged her.

"It's not true." —Lucía exclaimed put the wings of her mate away.—"We tried everything: positions, foods, medicine plants but still nothing."

Marcos didn't answer and just listened because his mate was right.

"I thi…think we have to accept the reality." —she whispered with tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" —Marcos asked put his wing in the shoulder of his mate.

"Thaaa…that we…we…we are…"—she said in a voice choked with emotion.—"…infertile"

Those words left Marcos frozen and shocked; he had never thought it like that, however after a few seconds, he realized that his mate was right because they had been trying for months and she never got pregnant.

In that moment Lucía hugged Marcos to get him off from his mind.

"And now…What are we going to do?" —she said crying.

"I…I don't know." —he answered, feeling unsure while hugging and caressing his mate.

They were frozen in the same position, filling the nest with deafening silence for thirty seconds until Marcos decided to break the ice.

"We will find a way out from this, my love." —he said, breaking the hug and put his wings on the shoulders of his mate.—"We are going to make this through."

"I hope so." —she said wiping her tears.—"I don't know if I can stand the fact that we will never have kids."

"Me too. I don't know if I can withstand it either." —he said putting his head down,feeling depressed for a little bit; nonetheless, he turned his head to the other and changing his mood quickly.—"But we'll make it." —he said, negating the kind of negativity that possessed his soul.

"I really hope so." —Lucía sighed.

"Come on Lucí…the life goes on and we need to carry on…we can't keep ourselves lost within despair forever." —Marcos said, trying to cheer up his wife.

"I guess." —Lucía said, still unsure about his mate's words.

Marcos smiled and bid his mate a farewell, heading straight into the foliage in his search for breakfast for both him and his mate. He then returned back with some nuts on his talon, offering one to his mate which she accepted. They let out a satisfying sigh when the delicious meal was exhausted; Marcos then looked at Lucia that was still walked inside the grief about their conversation earlier and quickly his head turning its gear to find a way to cheer his mate.

"Hey honey…What do you think if we go out for a fly in Rio?" —he asked, standing up from the "table" and putting his wing onto the shoulder of Lucia.

"I don't know…It's just…I don't want to."

"Come on… you're gonna like it… we'll fly around the _Cristo Redentor_ , walk on the beach, eat some fruits from the market, go to _Pan de Azúcar_ , fly through _Pasadena_ and we can go back later to _Cristo Redentor_ to watch the sunset."

"It seems fun… Perhaps..."

"I don't hear a no…so, let's go?"

"Uhmmm…ok…Let's go"

The couple left their nest and set flight into the sky of Rio, heading towards the landmarks the city of Rio de Janeiro had; They arrived at the grainy land, feeling the sensation of the grainy substrate touching their talons as they savored the time they had in there, laughing, eating, playing around until the recent problem evaporated from Lucia's mind. The hours passed by eventually, losing the notion of time as the fun assimilated their soul. Lucia then snuggled closely to his mate as they watch the gleaming sphere slowly disappear under the horizon, but with a promise of returning the next day.

"It's beautiful." —Lucía said, cuddling with Marcos.

"Yeah." —Marcos stated.—"It's always exciting to watch how the sun is disappear in the horizon, but nothing matched your beauty, Lucía." He added, fixing his gaze with his mate's eyes.

Lucía was blushing with his mate's words, but keep her eyes glued on the sunset.

"Uhmmm…aah" —Lucía inhaled deeply and sighing blissfully.

"Hey, what's going on?" —Marcos asked, looking his mate with curiosity.

"It's nothing honey, it's just that all this sightseeing makes me feel relaxed forget about our problem."—Lucía answered.

"Oh, that's good thing."— He beamed.

"You know…I was thinking all this time about what did you say me in the morning."

"Uh-huh?"

"I think that you are right…we should carry on our life, our problems and let our laments off, because otherwise we remain in distress."

"Well said, Honey." —Marcos exclaimed with happiness, hugging his mate.

"Thanks for all, Marco. You always here with me, protecting me and supporting me in every moment." —Lucía said, shedding a tear of happiness.

"Baby, you know that I'd do everything for you."

"I know."

"I love you, Lucía."

"I love you too, Marcos"

They looked into each other eyes, and slowly, their beaks moved closer until they touched each other and entered the realm of undulated passion, locking their beaks into each other until their lungs craving for oxygen. The sunset was gleaming behind them as they went returned back to their home.

The midnight has always been the calmest, the serene and tranquil atmosphere drifted birds and other animals alike into the embrace of their dreamscapes. Faraway in the jungle, Marco and Lucía were sleeping peacefully when suddenly an explosion near to their nest jolted them awake from their slumber.

"What the...? What was that?!" —Marcos screamed, his eyes widened in shock with the sudden noise, and the same applied to Lucia.

"I don't know… But it was so loud…Do you think that it was an earthquake?" —Lucía said with her heartbeat racing alarmingly. She then decided to investigate the source of the explosion, trotting closer to the entrance of her nest.

"I don't think so…it felt more like an explosion than an earthquake." —refuted Marcos.

"Uhmm…I think you had rig…"—Lucía said, but she didn't finish her sentences when her eyes caught a glimpse of a strange object a few meters from her nest.

"What happened Lucía? Why are you stay in sil…?—Marcos asked, sharing the expression of his mate.

"What do you think is that?" —Lucía asked, flying towards the object and scrutinized the alien thing.

"I don't know and I don't want to know…"—Marcos answered, but he didn't manage to finish what he was saying as he realized that his mate was no longer in the nest. He searched his mate everywhere on his nest, until that he found her in a few meters near to the object, perching on a branch while observing the object; Marcos wasting no more time and quickly fluttered to the branch where his mate was perching, asking. "What are you doing?!" —He whispered firmly.

"I want to see it." —Lucía simply answered.

"It's dangerous, we better leave it alone." —Marcos said, grabbing his mate's wing.

"No!...I want to see what it is" —Lucía shook her head and jerked his mate's wing off—"Uhmm…it seems like an egg."

"Lucía…please" —Marcos begged.

Lucia frowned. "Why you look so afraid?" —Lucía grumbled and shot his mate an annoying look, not realizing that she was walking closer to the crater. —"I want to see what it… Aaaaaaahhh!"

Lucía fell through the crater rolling his body until she reached the bottom of the chasm, hitting the object that it was in the middle and rendered her unconscious.

"Lucíaaaa!" —Mario yelled and flew desperately to his unconscious mate.

"Lucía…honey…Are you ok?" —Marcos fluttered to the centre of the crater, his face possessed a firm concern. The lack of response from his mate, and the fact that Lucia didn't even open her eyes intensified his concern greatly.

 _No! Lucia!_ —Marcos' eyes widened.

"Oh no honey…please… don't do that to me…please…wake up." —Marcos said almost crying, frantically shaking her body until Lucía regain consciousness.

"Ouch … that was painful." —Lucía said, getting up from the ground.

"Oh! Thank God that you are fine!" —Marcos said, hugging her happily.

"Yeah…I'm sorry…I didn't realize that I was _that_ close to the crater." —Lucía said embracing the hug.

"The moment you have the idea to walk backwards in the night…sometimes I forget how silly you are, my love" —Marcos joked.

"Yeeeeaaah… silly me. Ha…Ha…Ha…"—Lucía laughed sarcastically, hitting her mate midsection whose quickly felt the twisted pain and fell onto the ground courtesy of the blow—"…honey."

After some pain and apologize, they were surprised the moment they saw that the object indeed resembled an egg.

"Is that an egg?" —Lucías asked, looking meticulously to the egg.

"It seems like an egg." —Marcos answered, his eyes also glued to the "egg".

"It seems that it has some golden marks around."

"Yeah and look…it has some kind of symbol."

"Where?" —Lucía asked, excitedly scrutinizing the egg for the mark.

"Here…" Marcos pointed at the symbol of the egg. "it's like a kind of…"—Marcos stated.

"A thunder?" —Lucía interrupted.

"Yes." —Marcos affirmed.

"Wow!" —Lucía exclaimed.—"It's seems like it is made from metal."

"That's explain why you get knocked out while you rammed against it." —Marcos remarked.

"Yeah… eeehmmm… Can we take it?"

"I don't know…. besides, it can be a threat for us, we don't know what is that."

"I don't think so…" —She observed the egg.— "I think that it's a sign."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... that somebody send this egg to us. To fill the emptiness we have, because we're never going to have any kid."

"I don't think that it was for that… It's… Just a coincidence."

"Believe me, it's our sign…come on…let's take it to our nest!" —Lucía begged, holding Marcos' wing.

"I don't know." —Marcos hesitated, scratching his head with his wing.

"Also if we can't just leave it here, it can die and we're the good birds…aren't we?" —Lucía pleaded with her puppy dog eyes.

"Aaahmmm…agh…nnn…oh fine." —Marcos groaned, then laughing. —"We can take it home."

Marcos lifted the egg carefully and carried it with Lucía to their nest where they put the humble egg cozily between leafs and branches. Lucía's motherly instinct quickly registered and in an instant she already sat on the egg and radiating the warmth the egg required which incepted her mate bewilderment.

"What are you doing?" —Marcos asked, perplexed.

"Warming the egg." —Lucía replied tenderly.

"Are you ready to become a Mother? Are you sure?"

"Of course! We are, right?" —Lucía said with a smile.—"I think that it's a miracle for us."

"But…"—Marcos said, but he later decided not to finish the sentence when he saw the joy his wife was having and filled his soul with jubilation; He decided to accept it, for the happiness of his wife was more important.

"Yes, you're right…it's a miracle…an unexpected miracle."

* * *

 **To be continue...**

 **So this was all the chapter and I hope you enjoy it...**

 **Please leave a review if you like it…or not**

 **Have a great week and greetings from Peru**

 **Nos vemos**

 **Dark B-b out**


	3. A new awakening

**Hola!**

 **Hey let's continue with this new project, i hope you enjoy it**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: "A new awakening"**

* * *

Dawn was upon the jungle of the marvelous city of Rio de Janeiro, the leaves and the trees started to show their shades of green, the flowers with their multi-colored petals that added the beauty and life in every section of the jungle; the premiere of the rising sun. The birds left their nest and saw the shimmering orb started to ascend from the horizon, and incepted their usual routine- searching for foods, flying or simply enjoying the tranquil morning, while for some had their mind on their certain objectives.

In the other side of the jungle, a massive tree stood up. It was the home of the two sleeping macaws, Lucía and Marco; the serenity of the morning induced them to stay within their dreamscape, and with the addition of the golden egg adorned their nest; Lucía dream was surely blissful knowing that her hope to get a chick came true. The egg itself was unique, it seemed to be made of gold and silver marks, while a dark thunder-shaped symbol was etched on it. Lucía was sitting on the it, radiating the warmth the egg required to hatch while her mate snuggled on her side, enjoying their moment together.

Two hours since the sun's ascension to its rightful throne in the sky, the morning finally declared the official start of the day. Creatures alike already finished their breakfast - mostly birds - and started to begin their usual routine in the jungle foliage. The generic atmosphere, however, didn't last too long when one bird realized a big crater on the ground, and slowly, the unearthly scenery brought a massive attraction to the passing birds, discussing about the possibilities on how the bizarre crater was exist- and that said, the higher decibel from the chattering birds attracted another unwanted visitor.

"Who did this?"—the parrot asked.

"I don't know, but it's huge."—the robin answered, his eyes scrutinized the crater with curiosity.

"It seems that something fell here and caused this big crater."—a female yellow macaw stated.

"Yeeees, but where did it come from? and it's so deep, look at the size!"—a green-winged macaw said.

"Uhmmm...I don't know, but I think that it came from the sky."—a blue marine perico declared, pointing the sky with his wing.

"From the sky?!"—all the birds that were in there exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah, but I don't think that it just fallen from the sky like that, I think that came from up there or even more…"—a perico said, appearing mysteriously from between the shrubs.

"Even more?"—the parrot inquired, feeling nervous and hesitant—"What do you mean?"

"I think that it came from _beyond_ the sky..."—the perico mouthed conceitedly— "I think that comes from the…"

The perico didn't finish his sentences, leaving all the birds with a temporary suspense that engulfed them, some starting to shake with fear about what he was going to say, while others watched with unamused and shot him a tedious looks because they thought that whatever he was going to say, it would be a either lie or a joke.

"It came from the SPACE!"—the perico exclaimed, putting an emphasis in the last word.

"WHAAAT?"—all the birds shrieked in surprise.

"No, you're lying."—one of the birds denied.—"It's impossible that somebody can live in the space."

"So, how did this crater or how can you explain that circle-shaped form in the centre of the crater?"—the perico refuted with confidence.— "I think, they are aliens that come to us to conquer."

"I think you are a pet."— the green-winged macaw joked.

"Yes, they brainwashing you with that _magic box._ "—another bird said, supporting the opinion of the green-winged macaw.

"Hey!, Don't you dare call me a pet, stupid."—the purple macaw said elevating his sound of his voice and looking with angry to green-winged macaw.— "Just because I spent my time on a cage in a pet store doesn't make me a pet! And that _magic box_ always say the truth, if you dare to spit that to my face again, you'll be regretting that, just saying."

"Sooo… What kind of thing a pet like you can do to me...eeeh?"—the green-winged macaw asked tauntingly.— "You're going to give me cookies until I die?, hahahaha."

"Hahahahaha."—everybody laughed for the macaw's joke.

The rambling ignited the anger inside the perico's soul. Infuriation get the best of him, throwing himself into the macaw rather harshly until they toppled down onto the ground. The perico smack the macaw's face until he lost some of the focus, but managed to regain consciousness quickly and pushed the perico aside from him.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"—all the birds around the perico and the macaw exclaimed.

"You're gonna regret what you said!" —the perico said angrily.

"And you're gonna regret what you did!"—the macaw countered, narrowing his eye.

"Yeaaaaah…!"—they yelled unison, running through the other and starting the fight.

Meanwhile a few meters away from where the fight took place, Marcos and Lucía were still sleeping quietly. However Marcos started to stir when he heard the noise from the fight finally reached his eardrum.

"Aaaghmmmm,"— Marcos yawned, fuzziness still tinted his sight, he gingerly sat up on his nest and stretching his wings to its max— "Mmmm...yumgh… wha...what is that noise?"—Marcos inquired mutely, initializing an effort rose from his nest and came out for the entrance to see the commotion— "Uhmm...it seems that someone have a discussion,"—Marcos remarked, scratching his back and watching the scenery— "But where is com…?"—Marcos words were left unfinished the moment he saw a group of birds encouraging a fight that commenced between a macaw and a perico.

That scene was remarked as amusing to Marcos as he stifled a laugh when he registered what happened, but his expression soon changed when he realized that they were next to the crater, where he and his mate had found the golden egg last night. This revelation brought a sense of dread inside him; Marcos quickly hide inside his nest and started to pace in circle anxiously, thinking about what he was going to do.

 _What am I going to do?... oh holy feathers... what am I going to do?... and if… and if… they discovered that something fell there… or if something crashed in that place… or… or if… they find out that what was fell is something that can kill everyone… I don't know what to think when it hatched! it can be a monster… but Lucía is happy with that egg, and if I snatched it from her and give to them, that will certainly makes her sad again but I don't want to see her sad again… uhmmm… aaaagh… what am I going to do… uhmm… I don't know why I keep thinking this, why I make it harder… I will never let my my wife being sad again… Oh Cristo! what do I do?_

Marcos was thinking an idea while he watched how the fight progressed. It wasn't long until he found a solution for his dilemma, but before he executed his plan, he scanned his sleeping mate that was still trapped inside her slumber while hugging the the "egg", and with no more hesitation, he soared into the sky and heading straight towards where were all the birds.

Barely he arrived to the place, Marcos stopped the fight for can talk and solve the misunderstoods that had, also solve the problem of the crater.

He finally arrived at that place, seeing the intense fight still going on. Marcos plan was simple, he wanted to talk and hopefully solve the problems they had, from the trivial crater problem until the more serious misunderstatement.

"Okay, okay stop fighting, what's going on here?"—Marcos interrupted landing between the two birds that finally showed a sign of tiredness from the fight.

"Nothing is happening here… Blue bird… we were just solving our differences."—the macaw stated weakly, his body possessed a lot of bruises from the fight.

"Yeeeaaaah… just leave us alone… Because I'm going to smash him down."—the perico said, sharing same condition of his opponent. The macaw released another tantalizing laugh and reignite the embers of the fight once more.

The two birds drenched into the fight once more until one of them plummeted on the ground, the sight made Marcos backed down from the heated battle. realizing that his plan would likely greeted with futility result, he walked towards other bird to ask what really was going on.

"Hey excuse me, do you know what is happening here?"—Marcos inquired with curiosity, touching the shoulder of a scarlet macaw that currently watching the battle.

"Ahh...what?...oh...okay, well you know, it seems that the two birds were fighting because the macaw said to the perico that he was a pet and he didn't like it at all, so the perico hit him with his left wing and made him stunned, and well, they started to hit each other."—the scarlet macaw said with his eyes still glued on the fight.

"I got it,"—Marcos said scratched his neck with his wing, watching the fight.— "But surely something must be provoking them in the first place."—Marcos asked, feeling unsure.

"Aaaah...well, all of this started with that crater that you can see there."—the scarlet macaw declared, pointing at the side of the hollow.

Marcos nodded nervously.— "Everyone thought that something must be fallen there, like a rock or any kind of human things, but then the perico started to talk about outer space thing or alien stuff, and it scared a lot of birds; however one of them thought that his statement is absurd and mocking him for he was locked a lot of time with humans and then started to call him a pet for that. They started to mock him more, the joke is so funny but he got angry then so the rest… you know it …auch!, that must be hurt."—the macaw ended, wincing from the sight of the fight in front of him.

"I see."—Marcos whispered.— _Sooo...space's rocks… that give me an idea._

 **To be continued...**

 **Pd: Thank you Lunar Froxy for help me with the translation**


	4. Epiphany

**Hola, que hay?**

 **Here I bring you my newest chapter of my Spanish –english fic…I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Epiphany**

* * *

"I see."—Marcos whispered.— _Sooo...space's rocks… that give me an idea._ —Marco thought archly because he had found a solution to conclude the clash from the perico and the macaw. To did this, Marcos was flying above the birds and landed in the middle of the them, interfering the clash.

"Enough!"—Marcos exclaimed putting his wings between them. All the birds - including the birds who were fighting - were stunned when the noise reverberated through their eardrum and bring the noise to desist, filling the ambience with deafening silence.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? You don't see that we're busy and I almost finished with this stupid bird."—Perico replied with annoy and then irony.

"That is what you think, idiot."—the green-winged macaw declared, charging towards the perico who did the same thing, however, Marcos stopped them again.

"STOP!"—Marcos yelled, separating the birds— "You two seriously fighting over a rock that fell from the sky?"—Marcos complained.

"Don't interrupt! and it's not just that, this is more that just a mere rock fell from space, I know something sentient, something sinister behind this."—the perico explained.—"Also, I didn't like the word he used to insult me!"—the perico said angrily, restrained Marcos grip over his wing.

"I don't believe in such foolishness of this _pet_ , all what he wanted to do is to make us scared over something that doesn't exist! I mean alien? That is one of the most idiotic things I've ever heard!"—roared the green-wing macaw, preparing his body to skirmish his opponent.

"Okay, okay, okaaaay!"—Marcos snarled, separating the two birds for the third times.—"I don't know why you debate over this ...he is right"—Marcos stated firmly, looking at the green-winged macaw.

"Oh just leave…"—the green wing macaw complained, but something snapped inside him when his brain registered Marcos's words, replacing his former expression to a bewilderment.— "Wait you said that he's right?"

"I'm right?"—the perico asked incredulously, but in an instant he changed his reaction— "Hurgh...hurgh...I mean...Of course I'm right, I've told you, stupid."—claimed the perico, raising his head and saturated his voice in arrogance.

"Of course you're right."—Marcos said, looking the perico.—"But he is also right."—he added, pointing at the green-winged macaw.

"Wait… What?"—answered both of the confused birds for what he had said.

"Let me explain this..."—Marcos cleared his throat.—"About what happened... Yesterday I was in my nest with my wife, she was just laying down our first _egg_. I was so happy when I saw my egg for the first time. We then went outside to see the stars moving slowly in the southern hemisphere, it was like a 'rain of lights'. So we watched them until something strange happened; one of them fell to a few meters from our nest and caused a big explosion. When we went to see what happened and saw the star that created this big crater, shining brightly before slowly loses its glow… After that, the star disintegrated and gone..."—Marcos told them, crossing his wings— "In conclusion, the star died."

Everybody looked very confused with Marcos' statement; but with how sensible his statement and explanation compared to the others, Marcos' words started to sinking in inside their mind, and slowly, the former crowds dispersed as they believed Marcos' lie as the "true" cause of the crater . He donned himself with a smile when he realized that his plan is working. Only two birds, however, remained on the site, the macaw and perico starred towards each other with their soul filled with guilt and shame.

"Hey, listen quietly, all people made mistakes."—Marcos interrupted and commence and act to cheer them up.— "The only way of fix the mistakes is say 'I'm sorry', how hard can it be?."—He said, putting his wings in the shoulders of the two birds.

"I guess you're right."—the green-winged macaw stated dampendly.

"Yes, I think so"—the perico replied, sharing the same feelings from his "enemies".

"Well…"—Marcos stated doing signs with his wings.

"I'm...i'm sorry, i'm sorry for calling you a _pet_ , for fighting and for not believed you..."—the green-winged macaw declared embarrassingly.

"Me too... I'm sorry for hitting and insulting you and also sorry for creating such absurd story in the first place."—the perico replied, hung his head within shame.

"Very good now shake your wings and give a hug."—Marcos suggested.

"Ok."—they said in unison and did what Marcos had suggested.

"Well, no hard feelings okay? I don't want to see you fight anymore."—Marcos concluded with a smile.

"Of course"—they responded at the same time and went flying to their homes.

"Uuuf…"—Marcos sighed—"That was close...it's unbelievable that they believe all that story...wow...I'm a genius"—he smiled and then went back to his nest.

Before he went back on his nest, Marcos took a detour in endeavour to search the breakfast for his sleeping mate; his mind was racing from the recent event, thinking on what he had done.

 _It was the right decision to do it… I know that lying was wrong but I had to do it...I did it for the good of Lucía...also I stopped a fight! I bring some peace… that for me is true, that is the right thing… but there is something else… is it right to hide the egg? on whatever it might be, can damage my wife or me or the other birds? I can no longer think… mmmm… well there isn't a way back out of this… what's done it's done… now I just want to see my beautiful wife._

Marcos then banked left and heading back into his nest where he find his mate just recently awaked from her slumber.

"Good morning, honey."—Marco said, giving Lucía a brief kiss.

"Good morning, my love."—Lucía stated embracing the kiss— "Where did you go?"—she asked curiously.

"I was looking for breakfast."—Marcos answered, lifting his talon to show a couple of mangos.

"Owww, that's so sweet of you."—Lucía said taking the mango—"Thanks honey, you are the best mate in the world."

"You're welcome, beautiful."—Marcos mumbled approaching to Lucía— "You know that I will do everything for you."

"I know."—Lucía nodded her head, nuzzling in the chest of her mate who put his wing around her and rested his beak in Lucía's forehead, caressing her gently during a minute.

After the romantic moment, they sat in their "table" and started to eat the mangos. There was a conversation going on within the two lovebirds as they ate the mangos: jokes, compliments, dreams, and occasionally flattering each others; Everything was okay, until they started to talk about the egg.

"Weeell… so, what do you think is that 'egg'?"—Marcos inquired, changing the topic of the conversation.

"Eehmm I don't know."—Lucía answered, looking the golden egg unsurely.— "But I have a feeling that it will be a bird."—she said changing her attitude.

"Are you sure?"—Marcos replied with doubt.— "Don't you think that it can be a another thing, instead of a bird?"

"Why do you mean?"—Lucía asked, induced with a small dose of confusement with her mate's words.

"Well... it came from space... and just look at the golden color... it can be anything."—Marcos answered nervously.

"I don't know."—Lucía said.— "I'm still thinking that it is something harmless and it comes to gladden our family."—she continued, looking at her mate with hopeful looks.— "Like what I said it's a miracle and the miracles always bring you something goo…"—Lucía's words were interrupted when she saw the "egg" started to glow.

"So, we are about to find out."—Marcos stated dreadingly as he saw the egg started moving.

The "egg" started to shine more and more each passing seconds. The extraterrestrial sight succumbed the spix couple to retreat away from the "egg". The glow from the egg started to intensify as the time passed, and finally reached where Lucía and Marcos' eyes were wincing from the super-bright glow that almost matched the sun at its peak - or in this case, somewhere around 12 PM. The blinding sight lasted five seconds before it emitted a shockwave around it, sending Marcos and Lucía against the wall of the tree. The "egg"'s glow finally dissipated and returned to its normal state. The young couple got up from the ground and saw something amazing; The "egg" started to hatch slowly - which surprised them because they thought that the "egg" couldn't hatch since it was made of metal.

Marcos and Lucía gaped to look towards what was before a "egg". The creature that had left from the shell was similar than a blue spix macaw, it was a chick with feathers totally blue, had a brown eyes, dark gray beak and black talons; it just had two differents characteristic in all its body: the tips of its wings were darkest than the others feathers of its body, what it had to see two blue tonalities and in its chest had a black symbol that had the perfect form of a thunder.

Marcos and Lucía inched their body to see the creature inside the "egg". It was just leaving the shell of the egg when they realized that it was a blue spix macaw. The chick's plumage was blue with brown eyes, gary beak and black talons - just like a spix macaw in common - but there were two main characteristic that seemed different than common spix macaw, the fact that the chick's wingtips were darkest in contrast of the color from the rest of his body, and also a black thunder-shaped shaped symbol that bore on his chest.

"I can't believe it!"—Marcos exclaimed in surprise.

"Me neither."—Lucías said in the same way.

"It's a...it's a… spix macaw?"—Marcos stated remarkably.

"It seems like it."—Lucía said walking closer to the chick.

"Hey! What are you doing?"—exclaimed Marcos nervously.— "It can hurt us."

"If it can harm us, it already did since the beginning."—Lucía confirmed, raising the little chick that sleeping quietly.— "Ooowww, it's cute and adorable, don't you think?"—Lucía said, gently sandwiched the chick between her wing.—"Come here. come closer, don't be afraid Marcos, he isn't gonna do anything."

"Okay."—Marcos remarked, hesitantly walking closer towards where was his mate with the chick.— "He seems fine…"—he said, reluctantly looking and then touching the chick.— "...and also he is soft and delicate."

"I told you that the miracles bring good things and now they have given an opportunity to be parents."—Lucía state with tears of happiness.

"Yeah, you're right."—Marcos smiled, looking the scene of his wife and the chick.

"At last we are parents Marcos."—Lucía stated with happiness inside her soul in the form of tears.— "We'll have a family after all."

"Yes my love."—Marcos replied, hugging Lucía and the chick.—"At last we're happy."

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I hoped you like it.**

 **Lastly I'm going to do a new M rated fic that included many OC's from many other authors, tell me if you want to join in, because I still have one more place to fill and nos vemos…**


	5. Just a nightmare

**Que hay?**

 **So here I bring you the next chapter of the story, hope you enjoy my this chapter as much as I am! And don't forget to review!**

 **One other thing, if you noticed that my pen name is changed into BlueBlaz. I hope it's fine with you guys, because I'm still the same person xD**

* * *

 **Just a nightmare**

* * *

"...FLYYY!" Marcos yelled to Lucía with desperation.

"It's too close." Lucía answered, trying to fly as fast as possible.

"We have to escape from him, we need to try." Marcos said worryingly.

"But he is too fast! He will catch us, he'll kill us and finally he eat us like he did with those two birds." Lucía stated erratically.

"Don't panic Lucía!" Marcos exclaimed, watching a hollow on a tree not very far. "Look! Let's get there, we can hide there."

"I hope so." Lucía hesitated. Both birds then flew inside the hollow of the tree that barely visible; however with some luck, Marcos could saw it.

"We are gonna be okay here, at least for now." Marcos said exhaustingly, laying on the ground and watching Lucía who also possessed with the fear he had.

"I've told you that it wasn't something good." Marcos raised his voice and looking to his wife. "That... that... thing... almost killed us." he finished worryingly, laying his head in the wall.

"I just don't get it," Lucía said confusingly. "How an innocent chick might transform in a bird-eating-monster." She cried.

"That monster wasn't a bird, it's an alien."

"I thought it was a miracle... but it's not... it's a curse."

"Now it killed so many other birds... that thing..."

"I'm so scared." Lucía stated with tears in the eyes.

"Me too," Marcos said, hugging Lucía within his wings. "But I'll be here to protect you, no matter what happen." Marcos said undeterred.

Lucía shot her gaze to her mate before crumpling towards his chest. Marcos then hugged her, clasping his wing tightly around his scared mate succulently. The time seemed like an eternity for both of the anxious macaw, they couldn't sleep as they listened to the noises of the miseries outside. Screech of pain and death filled their ears, the main reason why they couldn't shut their eyes and drift into slumber, feeling so self-conscious about their surroundings, the alien that could kill them. The silence was blanketed them in the deafening intensity that seemed to last for the eternity, the calm and quiet ambience was dozing them with a drowsiness spell save for to the noise from the rain outside… and slowly, the spell succumbed them to submit into the dominance of mistress of the night, and hence, the dream victorious over them.

The dream seemed like forever for the couple macaw, but in reality it was really just two hours. Lucía was the first to wake up and saw that the previous rain already terminated. She gingerly rose from her sleep to avoid waking her sleeping mate and inched herself towards the entrance of the nest. Her eyes were wild and aware as she widened her sight in endeavor to search for a killer that might lurked in the shades.

"It seems that he's gone," Lucía said herself. "I think that we can already take an advantage for escape, Marc…mmmmughmmm!" Lucía didn't finish, because a tentacle catched her on her head and pulled her away from her nest.

"Uhh…" Marcos waked up for the noise, so he watched to his right side for look his mate was but it resulted that she wasn't there. "Lucía? Where are you?" Marcos said worryingly, looking everywhere to search his missing mate.

" _This is starting to worry me."_ Marcos though nervously and anxiously. He started to walk towards the entry of the nest and looked for Lucía, but none a single feathers that prove her existences bore presence.

"Where are you my love? Don't do this to me," Marcos stated. He was starting to get impatient and dragging himself towards the bottomless abyss of insanity. "It will be better if I just go to find her." Marcos said, turning his head and unfurled his wings to start the crusade. But before he could do much, there was a chilling sensation crept down from his spine and shocking him with the next revelation.

"What the hell?! why I can't move?" Marcos exclaimed nervously, trying to move any part of his body with futility. He then sensing something else presence inside the hollow and almost choked to death when he rotated his body and faced a dark-bluish monster that followed them earlier. His breath was alarmingly fast, his muscles started to tremble vigorously and his heart felt like it was going to burst open in his chest, he then averted his gaze back to the outside with a terrorizing expression etched on his face firmly.

" _The monster is there, what I'm going to do? I have to escape._ " Marcos though nervously, averting his gaze to the ground. He reluctantly turned his head and saw the monster already vanished into thin air.

"Iiiiiiiitt'ss… noooot… theeeereee," He said with a gritted teeth. "If it's not here, so it should be…" Marcos murmured anxiously. He didn't finish the sentence, because he felt like if someone was breathing behind him and to the finish he turned side, he saw anything more and nothing less that the killer was in front of him.

"...here." Marcos said dreadingly, moving backwards to the entry slowly with an expression of fear and shock. Until he saw a large stick which could defend him from the alien. He thought it would distract the alien with the stick and turn his tail and beat his wings as fast as he could to escape from it. Marcos prepared himself and run as quick as he could to the stick, but he never reached the stick on time as the alien already catched him. Then the alien started to asphyxiate Marcos, and unsheathed its tentacles which it used to restrain its victims before eat them. The alien spread its tentacles as it prepared eat Marcos by surrounding Marcos with its tentacles. Marcos was writhing in pain as his soul was filled with despair.

"No… coug coug… please… coug coug… don't do it." Marcos stated unevenly as his lungs craved for the oxygen. The alien didn't comply and keep restrained Marcos with its tentacles.

"Aaaaah…" Marcos yelled painfully, for what it did to his body.

"Aha… aha… aha… aha…" Marcos waked up breathing heavily from his nest.

"Lucía?" Marcos asked, looking for his mate. He found her next to his side with the recently born chick in her wing. He started to look after the condition of his body by touching his chest and abdomen, looking for any hollow that bore in his body, only to find not a single of them existed.

"It just...ahahah...was ...ahahah...a nightmare." Marcos said nervously for the dream that he had had previously. Marcos put himself in a calm, after a few minutes he laid down again in his nest looking to his mate and the chick.

"I still don't know, if that chick is dangerous or not," Marcos whispered, watching the chick. "I don't trust… aish… I should stop to imagine things." He contradicted himself. "I must to stop eating blueberries before I go to sleep." Marcos started to close his eyes and trying to back to sleep, although it seems that he couldn't forget that nightmare. He was moving in his place, thinking in what he had dreamt, until after a while he fall in Morpheus's arms next to his wife.

 ** _Gracias por leer, nos vemos_! (that means "thanks for reading, see ya later!")**


	6. My name is Blu

**¿Qué hay?**

 **Here I give you the latest chapter of this story... It's getting more intense from now one (well, in my opinion at least xD) and for that, I sincerely hope you enjoyed it as I do.**

 **And I got to say some apologies for the late chapter's release because stuff of my college and something like that took my time to write. Nonetheless, it is here for you to savor, enjoy it while it's still hot!**

 **Beta Reader: Lunar Froxy.**

* * *

 **My name is Blu**

* * *

The sun was illuminating every part of the city of _Rio de Janeiro_ when all the inhabitants of the city - humans and birds alike - starting their activity as usual.

Marcos was awakened from his slumber when the annoying glare from the sun penetrated his eyelids and woke him up. He rubbed his blurry eyes and stretched her stiff muscle and prepared to find breakfast for his mate. His movement was halted when he glimpsed over his mate with the small chick that sleeping on the nest; their sight made him ponder a little bit.

 _Just watching both of them sleep... they look so cute and beautiful… this make me think that I have a true family… it's a new sensation that I had never felt before… but… I still not sure about what is that "chick"… I don't know why it fell in here or why is like this… I can't help but keep asking if he pose no threat… but, seeing them together, hmph.… for me it's nice… perhaps I need to stop being so self-conscious._

Marcos then snapped out of her thought when he reached the entrance of his hollow with a smile on his face. He launched himself into the morning atmosphere after covering his mate and the chick with bed sheets made of leaves, looking for breakfast for his family.

Lucía started to wake after a few minutes since Marcos' departure. Her awakening was caused with the same thing that woke her mate earlier, the annoying glare from the sun that managed to drag her away from her pastel-colored dream. She stirred and attempted to wake, but clipped her endeavor to rise from her nest when she felt something moving near her. A ripple of chills was sent down her spine for a few moment until she remembered the little spix macaw that hatched last night and smiled jovially. Her thought started to turn its gear and succumbed her into a trance when she looked at the little blue "baby macaw" within her wings.

"This baby is so innocent, adorable and cute when he sleeps. It's a beautiful little thing… But what is that mark on his chest… It seems like a kind of thunder, maybe it's just a birthmark, something about this make him more special. Although I can't imagine what I feel now, to have this adorable kid sleeping on my wings , I feel so ecstatic. I'm sure that this adorable 'macaw' when he grow up, he will be the most handsome and strongest of all the macaws and the females will certainly follow her, hahahaha, But only one will have the luck to be placed inside your heart…" Lucía said kissing the "baby macaw" in his front, but she felt something different in a part of her being.

"This is weird, I feel something I never felt before, but now I feel like I were a mother for this cute kid that arrived recently in my life." Lucía stated happily and tearfully. "I feel like at last I have a true…" Her sentence was clipped with another familiar voice that resonated to her eardrum.

"...Family." Marcos completed her mate's sentences and smiled, coming to the nest with some fruits that had left to search. "Yes, me too, I feel the same." Marcos smiled, getting close to Lucía and the chick, who smiled in the moment that her mate felt the same as her.

"Hi, honey. I see that you brought us breakfast." Lucía said, changing the topic while she cleaned her tears with her available wing.

"Good morning, Lucy." Marcos greeted with a cute kiss, what she corresponded. "Yes, I went to search some fruits and I found two mangos and a nut"

"Thanks my love… wait! Did you bring three fruits?" Lucía asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Huuh… yes, two mangos for us and a nut for the chick." Marcos answered.

"So that's mean that you trust in this cute macaw."

"Well, I was meditating like my friend Frost while we searched for the breakfast and I noticed that if this baby 'macaw' is going to be a part of this family, we have to feed and give him protection."

"So, you're saying that…" Lucía got excited.

"I'm telling you that this adorable and cute blue 'macaw', he's now part of the Spix family, in other words, now he's our son." he finished smiling, looking tenderly his wife.

"Really, thanks love. It's incredible that you had accepted him, now we will be a family and he will be our son, our one and only son." Lucía said happily, kissing passionately her husband who was surprised for the act but he didn't matter and reciprocated the kiss. The act, however, caused the little one to awake and his brown eyes came to life.

"Oh, it seems that we woke him up." Marcos stated looking the little 'macaw'.

"Yes, but we mustn't do that." Lucía lamented but later changed her expression when she saw the eyes of the chick. "But look that cute eyes that have our son." Lucía smiled as the same as Marcos.

The little macaw - somehow listened the words of Marcos and Lucía - started to smile. This act made them got emotional because they thought that had understand what Lucía had said.

"It seems that he understood us, that he accept us like his parents." Lucía exclaimed tearfully.

"Yes, it is." Marcos agreed with a light smile in his face and hugging his mate with one wing. The joyous moment lasted quite a while because the little Spix started to breath rapidly until he started to cry, this made Marcos and Lucía paid attention to the situation worryingly.

"And now, what are we gonna do?" Marcos asked worryingly.

"I don't know." Lucía stated unsurely as she tried to calm his 'son' that rocking and walking from place to place. "Maybe, he is hungry."

"Yes, it can be. I'll go to search food." Marcos said ready to go but when he looked the entry of his nest, he saw that it was raining. "Oh no, it's raining, now I can't go to search for food." He complained.

"Eeeh Marcos." Lucía said ironically and with the face of (¬¬), looking and pointing the nut that was at the background of his nest.

"Oh, yes sure… hehehehe… I forgot that I had brought a nut." Marcos declared awkwardly, picking the nut and walked towards his mate and 'son'. "Aaaand… now, how can we feed him? We only give the nut and done?" He asked, instantly feeling idiotic to utter such question.

"Aish… don't be silly." Lucía said putting her wing in her face. "What we have to do is eating the nut… then we regurgitate… and we give him in the beak." Lucía said, making each step that she said, thing that Marcos didn't like it nothing to see that experience and until make him feel a twist in his stomach.

"Iugh, that was gross," Marcos answered disgustingly. "Although, it seems that it made calm our 'son'." Marcos said with ease and watching the chick stopped crying and pleased.

"Look, the rain stopped." Lucía informed, cleaning her beak with her wing.

"Yes, that's weird, it only rained for two minutes even the rain was rather strong earlier," Marcos said, confused with the odd weather, but he didn't care and changed the topic. "Well, the important thing is, he stop crying, our dear son… eeh." He paused.

"Oh god, we haven't put a name yet. How can we become a bad parents?" Lucía furrowed her eyebrows and felt some guilt for being careless towards their 'chick'.

"Yes, you're right, but what kind of name we are going to put him?"

"Uhmmm, I don't know, we only know that he is a male; we need to find a name for him."

"Yes I know, but what name we can give to him?"

"Well, what do you think Jesus?"

"No, too religious, eeh Manolo."

"No that is a weird name, what do you think Larry?"

"Naah, that name is boring it has to be something different, easy to pronounce and remember." Lucía declared, looking her son in her wings that was playing with his little wings.

"Well he has two blue hues, he comes from the sky and the sky is blue of course." Lucía mentioned with a smile in her face.

"So, his name will be Azul?" Marcos asked.

"Huhmmm, it could be, I love Spanish. It's wonderful but horrible sometimes… even I still think that it must be more special."

"Hehe, so what do you think if we name our son 'Blu' without the letter _e_?"

"That is…" Lucía said surprisingly, the slow conversation made Marcos quickly regretted his name for their chick.

"Ridiculous, I know. I didn't think that well." Marcos stated, feeling stupid with the name he just uttered.

"Ridiculous? Nooo… it's perfect for our son." Lucía stated, correcting her mate.

"Really, is it?" Marcos asked doubtfully yet got a little joy sparked inside his soul.

"Yes, it is. We will call him Blu from now on." Lucía declared.

"Very good, you listen that, son. Your name is Blu." Marcos said with a smile on his face, looking to his son, who now called Blu, who smiled and laughed for what he said. Then, Blu get his wings up and Marcos quickly lifted his son with his wings.

"It seems that he like it." Lucía got excited.

"Of course, now we are a complete family." Marcos said, hugging Blu and Lucía.

"Yes, at last we are." Lucía ended, giving a passionate kiss to his mate.

* * *

One week had passed since Marcos and Lucía brought to their home, the last god of Devias and they had adopted like their son and called him Blu, the macaw that fall from the sky. In the last few days that passed so fast, Marcos and Lucía had problems when they took care Blu. Firstly, because they were parents for the first time and some weird things that happened especially when he cried for food or for a hassle, the sky seems to always rain and sometimes it got too hard to leave and searched for food. Apart that always it seemed strange, They always get the conclusion that the weather was weird. Like some other couples, he brought bad nights to the first-time-parents, they need to shift for giving him food or lulled him back to sleep; The task, for Marcos was difficult because he had to learn to regurgitate the food and it seemed always disgusting. Apart of the difficulties of taking a newborn, the happy moments were always there, like playing with Blu, they always enjoy being with him and rippled them a great sensation when he smiled and laughed with them.

But that was the beginning of a beautiful-chaotic life. One morning, Marcos and Lucía was playing with Blu; they had made a kind of cradle made of leaves and sticks; and a toy made with a branch, a few lianas and a nut, it was like a kind of rattle, this always entertained Blu and distracted him.

"Oh, look how he plays with his little toys." Lucía said happily and joyfully. Marcos nodded.

"Hey my love, why don't we teach him to talk?" Marcos said after played for a while with Blu. "I think that he has enough age to learn to talk."

"Yes, I think you are right." Lucía affirmed.

"Very good, come on son, say 'dad'." Marcos metioned, looking Blu who stayed in silence and serious watching Marcos who repeated how if he was a retard. "Say daddy... d... dad... dy...daddy."

"Come on or Mommy, mooo... mommy, mom...my." Lucía said at the same form that her husband.

Both of them were saying the same words during more than a half hour, until they was tired to try.

"Aaaah…, I got tired, I think that we can't do him to talk." Lucía declared disappointed.

"Yes, it is." Marcos nodded sadly. "It seems that he still doesn't have the age for talk... well, let's go rest." Marcos advised; Lucía only accepted and followed him, but they stopped before arrive to their 'bed' when they listened something amazing.

"Mom...my, dad...dy." Blu said effortly.

"What did you say _mi hijo_?" Marcos and Lucía ran towards Blu together as both of them were surprise.

"Dad...dy, mom...my." Blu said the same mode, smiling.

"It can't be, our child talked." Lucía was excited when she heard the Blu words.

"Yeah, well done Blu, you talked." Marcos said closing to Blu for kissing him in the front and grabbed.

"B...Blu?" Blu said fifty-fifty.

"Hahahaha." Marcos laughed happily and hugging him heartily. "Yes my son, your name is Blu." He said, hugging Lucía too, and both were smiling.

"My... name... is... Blu."

 **Hasta luego mis amigos.**

 **BB**


	7. Life lessons

**Hola, qué tal? xD**

 **After almost two month of not have to update, I bring you a new chapter of my fic, hope enjoy it… disfrútenlo**

* * *

 **Life lessons**

* * *

A month had passed since Marcos and Lucía had adopted Blu, since he fell from the sky a few meters from their nest. Even with the bizarre things that happened with his arrival - such as the crater and the fact that he came from the sky - they still regarded him as the miracle that dawned upon them, the answer of their problem.

Marcos had always been so hesitant about the so-called-chick that fell from the sky, how it could pose a threat towards him and his mate, how the egg came from odd occasion. But all of it changed the moment Blu was born, the moment Blu touched Marcos' wing as contentment filled his soul, eclipsed all the insecurities, worries and fears he harbored when Blu was still an egg.

Marcos could never believe that he gained a family, even the fact that Blu wasn't exactly his _biological_ chick, his little smile and laugh always made Marcos forget about the problem he had, his exhaustions, his efforts to raise him were worthy when he saw Blu thrive in happiness.

The daily routines were the same for both Marcos and Lucía, fed him, cradled him, chanted a lullaby to drift him to sleep, taught him about his surroundings, bathed him, all the stuff that parents usually do to their chicks - with the fact that Marcos and Lucía were parents for the first time, the tasks were simply overwhelming for both of them.

There were somethings rather chaotic within their time as a family, like how fast Blu was walking when he just learned how to walk, hence they got some trouble to catch him; or like when he ate so much, almost thrice than a regular baby birds but yet he didn't get fat.

The fact that Blu wasn't just an ordinary chick, but the last god of Devias that made the task multiple times as hard rather than raising a normal chicks, but in the end, his warm smile melted their exhaustion and made their heart glow in happiness.

There's also another problem that invoked when the family took a trip like lakes, jungles, city and everywhere else. While the idea might seems good - which is quite correct - it also conjured another problems for both of the new parents when they did the trip.

Blu hadn't yet able to fly, so to carry him with them during the trip, Marcos used to carry him within his broad back. It would be easy if Blu hadn't been so active on his back, like jumping up and down which caused him to fall from his back and put Marcos and Lucía's heartbeat to stop a couple of time during the same ordeal before they desperately yelling and flying to save him, just a mere meters before Blu's fragile body hit the ground with fatal consequences.

Marcos and Lucía could only sighing in relief the moment they managed to catch Blu before he hit the ground - which also involved a lot of scolding for making them almost fainting - but in the end, the iridescence of being a family made them appreciated every moments they had, and to love their little feathery bundle even more every time the sun rest on the horizon.

* * *

The sun's peach colored beam was upon the horizon, illuminating the jungle and it content: nests, lakes, trees, every single inch of the jungle began to show their true vibrant color as the shades finally shied away with the majestic light from the gleaming sphere. The occasion might seems like a common day in Rio, but the truth is, it was the day after new year; the first day of the year.

In a tree that located near a lake within the jungle - where also the views of Ipanema beach was visible - two macaws were still trapped within their slumbers, with how they sleep resembled how a birds have passed away. Their sleeping position was indeed weird; Marcos was sleeping with his beak and wings wide opened, the former that look upwards towards the ceilings as his mate beside him with a reversed position. Lucía's talons was on her mate's head and vice-versa but with exception that Lucía was facing the floor.

The couple was completely lost within their slumbers because of their ordeal last night, the new year party that lasted from night to dawn in the Samba club. They had found a "birdsitter" to take care of Blu last night, and therefore they could enjoy their once a year free time. But for such taxing activities took so much toll on their energy until they forgot to fetch Blu before they returned back to their nest.

Just a few meters away, a small yellow and brown bird were carrying Blu on her back while cursing under his breath. "This is the last time I take care of kids." She berated. "I can't believe your parents forget about you, Blu."

She then turned her head and surprised the moment Blu wasn't on her back anymore. "Blu… boy… Where are you… oh not again!" Her eyes frantically scrutinized the surrounding to find a glimpse of that little blue macaw.

In a tree located near to the lake of the jungle and with a view to the Ipanema's beach, they founded in his nest, Marcos and Lucía were sleeping deeply, almost like if they were death in his bed, they were in weird positions. Marcos was with the open beak and almost snoring, with his wings up and laying on the wall of the tree and his talons above his mate, while Lucía was with his beak(mouth) down, but reversed, in other words her talons on the headboard and her head at the other side. This was because the last day, it had had a party for new year and Marcos and Lucía had gone to the Samba club to dance and party all the night and the dawn; and they had left Blu with the 'birdssitter'. Already when they came back to their nest, they were without energy or breathe that they forgot to pick up Blu. Meanwhile, a few meters Marcos and Lucía' s nest, a brown and yellow small bird came back with difficulty, holding in her back a little blue macaw.

"It's the last time that I take care kids" The yellow bird complained that fly difficulty holding Blu. "I can't believe that your parents has forgot, Blu" she said but then she was surprising to see that Blu was not in her back, so she stopped and started to search him. "Blu… kid where are… oh not again." She said worryingly to watch that Blu had jumped again to the ground; so she went after him achieving save the naughty Blu from a new horrible hit. "this... is the fifth times today… that I save you again," The bird panted heavily. "You are the only kid that jumped from a considerable height without any fear or scared and also you have a weird mark like a thunder on your chest." The yellow bird said surprisingly.

"It's because I like to jump and fall, it's so funny… and it's a birthmark." Blu said enjoyably.

"Yes, but you risk your life. Perhaps your parents don't educate you good… a birthmark?" the bird asked, however, nobody responded. "Not again." she complained as she saw Blu had thrown himself again and she had to go to save him once more.

They spent a few minutes flying and falling before the yellow bird and Blu arrived to the Marcos and Lucía's nest.

"At last we arrived… Ahaha… Hey you two, here's your child… and don't call me again I beg you. See you never!" The yellow bird said, throwing Blu inside the nest, who laughed when he fell.

"That was fun, I never had so many freedom before, hahahaha." Blu laughed and turned to watch his parents, who were still sleeping and snoring deeply.

"That's weird that they're still sleeping; it's already morning." Blu declared, closing to his parents' 'bed'. "Mommy, Daddy, wake up it's morning." Blu said moving Marcos and Lucía with his two little wings. "Hey wake up… uhm… and now what am I going to do?" Blu pondered, until he had a crazy idea and started to smile evilly. In that moment, he started to climb to his nest towards the roof where it had like a second floor. Facing of it was the bed of Marcos and Lucía.

"Very good here I go, wiiii…" Blu thrown himself onto Marcos's private part, making him to yell in pain and frightened Lucía; in the instant, Blu left the place by running away and hiding as he laughed behind one of the room.

"Aaaaaaah… S#!%... my part… augh." Marcos yelled in pain, covering his private area with his wings.

"Aah… what the heck!" Lucía got up frightened when she heard her mate screaming. "What happened?" Lucía asked to see Marcos in pain.

"I… I… I don't… I don't know… augh… but I feel like something had given me a knock with a rock here." Marcos complained pointing his private part.

"But, how it happen…" Lucía said herself, however, she didn't finish what she was saying, because she listened some laughs and words from the other room. "Did you hear that?"

"Hehehehe." Blu laughed in a much lower noise. "That was fun, hahaha, ouh I almost peed, hahaha…" Blu continued, before he stopped his laugh because someone talked to him.

"So, it was you, wasn't it?" Lucía declared angrily, looking at Blu.

"Eeeh, no… it's not true, I didn't do it, it was someone else, Mom, hehehe." Blu lied, looking to the left and right while scratching his beak with his talon.

"Sure thing, it was someone else; I know you're lying to me, Blu." Lucía stated first sarcastically and then angrily. "Your eyes are not watching me; you scratched your beak; I know you, Blu; you are my son." Lucía claimed. "You did it." She blamed Blu.

"What!... I told you, Mom." Blu defended himself but not in a very convincing way. So Lucía caught Blu and took to his father.

"Marcos, your son did it, he thrown himself from the second floor, for falling onto you and got up us; also he's still lying." Lucía said accusing Blu.

"What?!" Marcos exclaimed, recovering from the pain a moment ago. "Blu Spix Macaw (N/A: I wanted to put him this last name first, before the other one), that's true?"

"Well… I… don't… yes… hehe." Blu hesitated.

"Blu, how many I've told you not to jump like that, you can hurt yourself, and also the others… I've told you thousand times that you don't have to lie us." Marcos stated angrily. " I think, I'm going to punish you." Marcos said seriously, walking towards Blu and restrained him, in a position where he was hung upside down by Marcos.

"What! Dad! Wait! I'm sorry, I won't do it again." Blu scared and tried to break free from his father's grip. "Please, I'm not… augh, augh, augh." Blu moaned, while Marcos gave him spankings. "It hurts, Dad, augh, I'm sorry." Blu said while his eyes started to excrete some tears and made Marcos terminated his spankings.

"I hope you have learned the lesson, now go to your room to think about what have you done." Marcos said, leaving his son on the ground. Blu then ran crying to his room after his father let him go and laid sobbing in the room. In that moment, it started to rain fiercely in the whole Rio, including the jungle.

"It's already started to rain, aaah, that always happened when Blu cried." Marcos regretted, entering to his nest and cleaning his face.

"Huhmm, Marcos, why did you hit Blu?" Lucía asked, a little confused and sad.

"Because he deserved it, he can't keep doing what he did." Marcos answered, sitting in his "bed".

"But he only fall from the second floor, I think it's enough just to yell at him. It wasn't nothing serious, he was just playing."

"Yes, it was serious."

"What do you mean?"

"He lied to me, Lucía. It was very serious, I don't want my son become a liar. That's the thing that I really hate in my life and if we don't correct him now, then he will regret it later. Also, I don't want him to experience to live the same way when a I was chick." This made Lucía sighed.

"He must learn to say the truth, always."

"Yes, I know, but I still think that it wasn't necessary to hit him."

"Have you heard the proverbs 'The letter enters with blood'."

"Yes, but even though I think you should apologize and explain our son why did you do that."

"I guess."

Lucía nodded putting her wing over his mate's shoulder. Marcos stood up and compensated his mate with a cute kiss and he went to Blu's room.

"Hey son. Can I come in?" Marcos asked, entering Blu's room.

"*Sniff* if you… *sniff* want." Blu answered crying and angrily. He was laid on his bed looking down.

"Oh Blu, I'm sorry, _mi hijo_ for hitting you, I… I didn't want to." Marcos said slightly upset, sitting next to Blu. [My son]

"*Sniff* but… *sniff* so… *sniff* why did you do?" Blu asked, looking at his father with a tears in his eyes.

"Well Blu, there are times when birds don't understand an order or violate the rule, they used to punish them so they learn to comport themselves better, yelling or forbidden some things and sometimes, or in severe cases, they can get hit." Marcos answered cuddling Blu's head.

"But… *sniff* I didn't do anything serious… *sniff* I just threw myself… *sniff* I was just playing, Dad." Blu stated sadly, looking down.

"I know that, _mijo_ , but I didn't punish you for that." Marcos explained. [My son]

"I don't understand… *sniff* so,... *sniff* why?" Blu asked more calmed, looking to his father again.

"Because you lied to me Blu." Marcos answered and Blu looked him surprisingly. "I've told you a lot of times that you don't have to lie and you know that in this nest, I hate lies, also they can you get to a bad influences and problems." Blu didn't say anything, he just hung his head in shame.

"Look Blu, I haven't told you this yet, because you are still very young, but I think it's necessary that you know it," Marcos added, putting his wing over Blu's neck. "When I was two years old, I used to lie, a lot and I never listen to my parents, when they tried to warn me that the lies could bring bad things, I only ignored them. One day I did a mischief to an eagle and I did get him very angry, my parents had told me not to do that because it could cost my life, but I didn't listen to them and he almost killed me, but I managed to escape. I barely came back to my parent's nest; they asked to me worryingly, why I was a mess and a little injured, I lied to them, saying that I had an accident by the lake, but nothing bad happened; they bought my story. However, only then I realized that lying can really give me a trauma for almost all my life," Marcos draw a breath, remembering the sad story. "One day, I was playing with my parents and out of nowhere, the eagle that I had made angry appeared. I thought I would never going to see him again, but he appeared and caught me before he took me far away. My parents started to follow him and yelled not to hurt me. It was all if the sudden, my dad yelled him to stop for make a deal, that made the eagle stopped and thought about it, before taking a U turn back to my dad. They started to talk about what happened and what is going to be the deal. I was too distorted with the shock until I was unable to comprehend what was happening. It lasted a little bit until my consciousness returned back to me and realize that my dad already exchanged his life for me. The eagle then accepted my father's proposal…" Marcos paused to wipe his tears before he continued. "And to make sure that my dad wouldn't escape, he caught my father from his neck and he cut his fly feathers, rendering him flightless. Finally, he threw me to my mother… I still remember his last words, ' _take care him my dear and don't let anything bad happened to him.'_ He said those last words with tears soaked his cheeks. I started to cry and yelled for him to return, but it never happened. After that day, we never saw him again, I was in a terrible depression that I couldn't admonish for almost two years." Marcos gazed to his son. "This painful experience made me ponder that I need to change; to escape this remorse, I realized that the solution was to correct all the bad things that I did and that, most importantly, the reason why I forbade for all my life, the act of telling a lie. It is my promise to my father that I will never do it again."

 **To be continue...**


End file.
